Shark
A shark is one of the recurring LEGO animal figures that are included in many underwater themes including City and Pirates. The head has printed eyes, and the body includes molded gills. Shark The first dedicated LEGO shark figures were included in two sets of the Pirates theme in 1989. These sharks were colored in dark grey. During the following years the shark became a ubiquitous part of the sea life in the LEGO universe and made appearances in many sets in a wide variety of themes. In 1997 a white colored variant was introduced. The last two sharks released in 2008 were molded in dark stone. This first shark version consisted of two pieces: the body (including the lower jaw, the tail and the fins) and a separate head piece with the upper jaw that allowed the mouth to be opened or closed. The interior was hollow, so that the shark could swallow little objects measured up to 1 stud in diameter. This limitation didn't allow it to eat entire minifigures, which was remedied in version 2. Variants The sawfish, introduced in 1997, uses the same body as the classic shark, but the head includes a sawtoohed tip added to the nose of the otherwise similar head. Colors * Dark Grey * White Version 2 The new shark introduced in the Agents set 8633 Mission 4: Speedboat Rescue was considerably bigger than its predecessor, which allows it to swallow an entire minifigure. This version also consists of a body piece and a separate movable head with upper jaw. These parts provide more details than the previous version. The body has now gills behind the head and the teeth have a different color than the rest of the shark. It also has two studs on the top of the body piece in front of the dorsal fin. In The LEGO Movie, there are sharks that are part of the Octan Tower's defenses as well as Laser-Sharks (sharks that have been equipped with lasers). The shark also makes an appearance in two cutscenes of LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game. In LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham the shark appears as a transformation of Beast Boy when he is in water. The shark features the same mold but is colored dark green. In The LEGO Batman Movie the shark appeared as the main antagonist from Jaws as he is in the Phantom Zone with other villains and recruited by The Joker to take over Gotham City. Later in the final battle, Jaws attempted to eat Batman, but Robin sprayed the shark by using "shark repellent" and send it back to the Phantom Zone. Sets Version 1 * 4178 Mickey's Fishing Adventure Mickey Mouse, white * 6270 Forbidden Island (1989, Pirates), dark gray * 6257 Castaway's Raft (1989, Pirates), dark gray * 4011 Cabin Cruiser (1991, Boats), dark gray * 6273 Rock Island Refuge (1991, Pirates), dark gray * 6234 Renegade's Raft (1991, Pirates), dark gray * 1481 Pirates Desert Island (1991, Pirates), dark gray, (also part of 1476 5 Item Bonus Pack) * 1492 Battle Cove (1992, Pirates), dark gray * 6258 Smuggler's Shanty (1992, Pirates), dark gray * 6261 Raft Raiders (1992, Pirates), dark gray * 6286 Skull's Eye Schooner (1993, Pirates), dark gray * 1790 Shark Fisherman (part of 1721 Sandypoint Marina Value Pack) (1994, Town), dark gray * 6155 Deep Sea Predator / Aquashark Barracuda (1995, Aquazone), dark gray * 6104 Aquacessories / Aquanauts & Aquasharks (1996, Aquazone), dark gray * 6289 Red Beard Runner (1996, Pirates), dark gray * 6190 Shark's Crystal Cave / Aquashark Sea Wolf (1996, Aquazone), dark gray * 6598 Metro PD Station (1996, Town / Rescue), dark gray * 1782 Discovery Station (1997, Divers), white * 2871 Diver & Shark (1997, Divers), white * 6441 Deep Reef Refuge (1997, Divers), white * 6559 Deep Sea Bounty (1997, Divers), dark gray * 6560 Diving Expedition Explorer (1997, Divers), white * 6599 Shark Attack (1997, Divers), 1 dark gray and 1 white shark * 2162 Hydro Reef Wrecker (1997, Aquazone), dark gray * 6558 Shark Cage Cove (1997, Divers), 1 dark gray and 1 white shark * 6198 Sting Ray Stormer (1998, Aquazone), dark gray * 6199 Hydro Crystalation Station (1998, Aquazone), dark gray * 6435 Coast Guard HQ (1999, City Center), dark grey * 4178 Mickey's Fishing Adventure (2000, Disney), white * 6290 Red Beard Runner (2001, Pirates), dark gray * 6736 Beach Lookout (2002, Island Xtreme Stunts), dark gray * 7082 Cannonball Jimmy and Shark (2004, Pirates (4 Plus)), white * 7739 Coast Guard Patrol Boat and Tower (2008, City), dark stone * 7738 Coast Guard Helicopter & Life Raft (2008, City), dark stone * 8897 Jagged Jaw Reef (2010, World Racers), dark gray * 4642 Fishing Boat (2011, City), dark gray * 60011 Surfer Rescue (2013, City), dark grey * 60013 Coast Guard Helicopter (2013, City), white * 60014 Coast Guard Patrol (2013, City), 3 dark grey * 5003082 Classic Pirates Set (2015, Pirates, revised version) * 60091 Deep Sea Starter Set (city) * 60092 Deep Sea Submarine (city) * 60093 Deep Sea Helicopter (city) * 60095 Deep Sea Exploration Vessel * 60096 Deep Sea Operation Base * 60163 Coast Guard Starter Set Version 2 * 8633 Mission 4: Speedboat Rescue (2008, Agents) * 6243 Brickbeard's Bounty (2009, Pirates) See also * Sawfish Category:Animals Category:Minifigures introduced in 1989 Category:The LEGO Movie Minifigures Category:The LEGO Ninjago Movie minifigures